


Kiss The Girl

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, even if he's just a big kid, sam just wants them to be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Sam is sure something is going on between Chloe and Nadine, he just wants them to see it too.





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: Okay could you please write something where Sam can tell that the girls want each other but won't say anything for reasons, so he takes matters into his own hands [...]

Sam went for the keys. "I'll drive," he stated. Both women were quick to object.

"I--" Chloe started.

"She--" spoke Nadine at the same time.

"--will drive," they finished. The two gave each other an amused look.

Sam raised an eyebrow, handing the keys off to Chloe. "... Alright. Fine." He stepped back so they could get on the jeep before him. He followed suit. In the back, of course.

The two seemed... close. But Sam wasn't sure what was going on between them. Ever since they'd met up again-- courtesy of Asav-- Chloe had been rather defensive of Nadine. Something had to have happened between them. Chloe wasn't quick to trust, Sam knew that much. But here she was, partnering up with Nadine, ex-mercenary captain.

There had to be more to it. Absolutely had to be.

Chloe liked women, Sam knew that. But did Nadine?

Was that what it was? They were attracted to each other?

For all Sam knew, they were already together and hiding it from him. He could understand that. They were in India-- same sex couples weren't exactly accepted there.

He'd have to ask Chloe. With a little pressure, she'd tell him.

__________

Sam cornered Chloe on their way to a hotel. Nadine had hung back at the car to make a phone call while Chloe and Sam headed in. Before getting to the desk, he pulled Chloe to the side.

"Hey, uh... Is there something going on between you two?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "She's my partner," came the easy answer.

"No, like... more than that."

She crossed her arms. "What are you on about?"

He shrugged and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "You 'nd Nadine. There's gotta be something there. With the way you act together..."

Chloe frowned. "We're just partners. And good friends at that."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave her a knowing look. "Listen, I've had good friends before, but we never acted like you two unless we were fucking."

"Wow. Eloquently put, really. But no, nothing is going on between us."

"But you're interested in her," Sam stated.

Chloe sighed and looked away from him. "And what if I am?"

"Do somethin' about it! Make a move!" He glanced back towards the hotel door as it opened, but, thankfully, it wasn't Nadine.

The treasure hunter scoffed and rolled her eyes. "For one, this partnership is pretty new. I don't really feel like ruining it by trying to seduce her. Second off..." She shrugged. "I don't actually know if she likes women. So it's better safe than sorry."

"Find out," Sam encouraged. "There's something there, I can tell!"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer, but the door to the hotel opened again, this time showing Nadine. "Hey, Frazer. Help me with something?"

"Happy to." She shot Sam a warning glance. "Go book the rooms."

"Fine, fine."

Chloe followed Nadine out. Sam headed for the desk, but he was focused on them still.

Hm. Maybe the hotel only had two rooms left, and both were single beds... That could help.

__________

Sam kicked his feet up onto the balcony railing. "I'm just saying. More money that way. A lot more."

He was seated on the balcony of Nadine and Chloe's room. By chance, and definitely not by way of a bribed hotel worker, the hotel only had two rooms left! And each only had a single bed! Sam had taken one and left the other to the women. Chloe seemed suspicious, but she didn't comment out right. It helped that Sam had convinced the worker at the desk to tell the same lie-- with the help of some cash.

Nadine rolled her eyes. "No."

"Still siding with Chloe on this?" He frowned.

She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "It's important to her, so it's important to me."

Sam held his tongue. He might be able to talk to Chloe about what she had with Nadine, but he got the feeling he'd end up with a broken arm if he tried with Nadine. But he could do some scouting for his friend. Chloe might make a move if she knew Nadine liked women.

Nadine and Chloe's room was on the third floor of the hotel and looked out over a small marketplace. He surveyed the crowd below, a plan formulating in his mind.

"He looks good," Sam commented, indicating to a man walking below.

Nadine raised an eyebrow, glancing at the man indicated. "If you say so."

That was a good start. "What, not your type?"

She shrugged.

"Look at him, he's got a handsome face, nice arms... great ass."

A huff. "No, he's not my type."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "An ass like that? He's everyone's type."

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes. "I prefer women."

Jackpot.

"Ah. What about her then?" He gestured to a woman at a booth below. "I guess she's...cute."

The mercenary looked. Another shrug. "She's not bad."

"You pick one then."

"These are people, you know."

"Yeah, and I'm asking who you find attractive. There are plenty of women down there. Find someone who's your type."

Nadine seemed unamused by the statement, but she scanned the crowd. After a moment, she jerked her chin towards a woman at a food stall. "Her, then."

Sam looked. The woman had dark hair, a pretty face, and was a bit on the taller side. "Not bad," he said aloud. Internally, he was drawing up the similarities between the stranger on the street and Chloe. It didn't really matter though-- he could tell Chloe that Nadine liked women.

__________

"Hey, quick question, Sam. Can you leave me be?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying."

"You're just annoying me."

Chloe was seated at the table in her and Nadine's room, looking over the little trinkets and treasures. Nadine had run out to pick up dinner, so of course, Sam was doing his best to convince Chloe to act on the new information he'd gathered.

"Just ask her to dinner. I swear you two are gonna be great."

Chloe put one hand to her brow. "Can't you at least let me do things in my own time?"

Sam shrugged. "Do like that crab in that kid's movie says: kiss the girl."

She paused, setting down the trinket she'd been holding, and gave him a long look. "Weren't you... in jail when that came out?"

He shrugged. "You're avoiding the topic."

She sighed and gave him an annoyed look. "Listen. She's lovely. Beautiful, even, but I'd be an idiot to risk our partnership for sex."

"Then don't make it just for sex."

"Why are you so invested in this?"

A huff left Sam and he sat at the other chair. "Couple reasons: you two are, like... eighty percent there already, but you're acting too dense to see it! And also, it'd be kinda funny to tell Nathan about you two."

The treasure hunter gave him an annoyed look and turned back to her treasures.

"What, you're just ignoring me now?"

"Don't you have your own room to be in?"

The door opened as Sam responded. "Well, yeah, but I'm just trying to get you to see the point."

"What point?" Nadine asked, setting the takeout on the table.

"He's trying to convince me that we should sell the tusk again," Chloe responded smoothly. "I told him to fuck off."

"Good response."

"I thought so too."  
__________

"How do you feel?" Nadine asked. They'd just handed the Tusk of Ganesh over to the Ministry of Culture and Chloe hadn't said a word since.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Good, I think."

"From what you told me, your father would be proud."

"Thanks, love. I think so too."

Sam refrained from speaking but took a sip of his drink. They were seated in a small cafe in their outdoor seating. Sam, of course, was still kind of bitter that they hadn't sold it.

Chloe leaned her elbows onto the table. "Well, I say we get moving." She pushed herself up and out of her chair.

Sam saw his chance. If he couldn't convince Chloe to act, then childish antics needed to come into play. He casually jerked his foot out, directly interferring with the step Chloe had been taking out of her chair. Already off balance, she swore and stumbled back, hitting her own chair and, finally, falling towards Nadine. Lucky for her, Nadine had fast reflexes-- her arm shot out and caught her partner, half pulling Chloe into her lap.

Sam failed to hide his grin.

Chloe sighed and gave Nadine a smile. "Well, hello, beautiful."

"Perhaps we should just tell him, preferably before his idiotic antics get you hurt?" Nadine suggested.

He sat up, suddenly interested. "Tell me what?"

Chloe stood up and brushed herself off, smirking. "Oh, I don't know if you deserve to know."

Nadine mirrored the expression but sighed. "If he does something that gets you hurt, I'll rethink that whole "not killing him" you convinced me on."

"Tell me what?" he said again.

"We're dating," Nadine answered.

Sam's face lit up. "Since when?"

"First night at the hotel," the treasure hunter responded.

"You didn't tell me!"

Both women had broad grins. "She wanted to mess with you," came the answer.

Chloe nodded. "You seemed so invested, I wanted you to think it wouldn't happen." She offered a hand to Nadine and pulled her up. After a quick peck on the cheek, she shrugged. "Getting together on our own terms felt better than listening to you go on and on."

Sam grinned. "Seeing as I'm the reason you shared a hotel room, I'm taking credit."

"Because you took the other room left at the hotel?"

"Because I bribed the guy to tell you there were only two rooms."

Chloe rubbed a hand down her face. "Lovely." A sigh. "Well, darling," she said to Nadine. "At least you're worth putting up with him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
